Untitled Feelings
by shakeahand55
Summary: Denise watches on TV as a reporter tells about a awful massacre. Short and not so sweet, plese be kind and R&R!


**Title:** Untitled

**Author:** shakeahand55

**Fandom:** Army Wives

**Summary:** Denise watches on TV as a reporter tells about a awful massacre. Short and not so sweet, my second AW fic.

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here, names, dates, places, events... if there's something here you don't like tell me and I'll get rid of it/fix it.

**Note:** I really do feel bad for the families and friends of the Soldiers [and 2 civilians] killed and wounded in Fort Hood in Texas on Thursday [November 5th, 2009], my heart goes out to them. That shouldn't happen to someone anywhere but especially not on their own ground, yes I get that they were all [but 2] soldiers and everything but still, just because you are one doesn't mean you have to get shot and killed and when you do it's still a awful thing. I hope I'm not being rude or anything in doing this, I'm not making light, fun or anything from this awful massacre. Oh and I'm Canadian so sorry if I make any mistakes or whatnot.

* * *

Denise Sherwood, wife of newly ranked Lt. Colonel Frank Sherwood sat almost frozen to her seat as the new flashed across the TV screen, her hand over her mouth in shock, her body tense and on the edge of the couch as if she was leaning trying to get closer to the TV.

She had almost turned the channel to something else, she was * this close to missing the report, this close to not knowing about the awful event that just took place in another state, in another Army Post.

She could feel as the tears started to well up in her eyes, this may not be about any Soldiers in Fort Marshall but damn it this still hurt to watch.

All soldiers and their respective family members were just like one great big family, so this in some way felt like she just lost some distance cousins she had never met.

Every soldier everywhere all had a connection, it was like a brother-in-arms thing and that connection extended to the spouse, kids and other family members, so yes the Army was a great big family.

Denise watched as the reporter told about the gunman killing 13 people and wounding many others before he was taken down by officials…oh god they were on killed on American soil by one of their own.

The ones who were wounded and killed were men and women who signed up to fight for this country, they had signed up to go overseas knowing they could die by the enemies hand, they sure as hell hadn't signed up to die by one of their own on their own home ground.

The reporter looked almost confused and shocked as she told the story to the camera, in the background their were soldiers milling about, some looked lost as if they weren't sure where they were or what they were supposed to be doing at the moment.

She was sure her heart was breaking a she watched the screen, what a useless waste, what a awful thing and she was also hoping in the back of her mind that whoever the gunman was that he was put through the ringer, he deserved at least life in prison.

She knew she shouldn't really be thinking about that right now, she knew she had the families to think of and she should be thinking of doing something to help out.

She closed her eyes, memories about the many times when Frank was hurt and she didn't know if he was dead or alive, memories about her own father hurt and her mother worried for days, memories of Roland and Claudia Joy held hostage in Roland's office by a deranged solider flashed as if in front of her on the TV screen.

She let out a hurried breath and quickly hit the power button, the TV turning off as the reporters voice faded into nothing and the black screen reflecting her face back to her, she dropped the clicker and moved from the couch.

She was just about to grab her purse and head out of the house, she had to find Frank, she had to hold him in her arms and tell him she loved him, she had to hold him and never let him go.

She had to backtrack to answer the phone as it rang, she grabbed it on the second ring and could feel the tears in her eyes, Claudia Joy was on the other end of the line.

She covered the part of the phone where you speak and sniffed and cleared her throat before she answered her best friends questions.

Yes she just saw the news on TV, no she was just heading out to find Frank and see him for a few minutes, yes after she seen him she'd come right over, yes the idea for the FRG about a tribute of some sort sounded good and that she'd be there soon.

Denise shook her head as she hung up the phone and grabbed her purse and walked out to her car, the world was a awful place now a days, people were being killed in their own homes, neighbourhoods, schools, workplaces and on the streets it seemed life right and centre now a days.

Things were going to hell in a hand basket for sure when American soldiers were turning on other American soldiers and killing them and on American soil no less.

Sometimes she wished she and Frank could just live on a tiny island out in the middle of nowhere that way no harm would come to them and they wouldn't hear about harm coming to others, things would be good and great for her but she knew that wouldn't solve anything.

Bad things would still be happening, people would still be getting killed, the only thing that would change is she wouldn't hear about it.

'Stop being stupid' she told herself as she got in her car and started it then pulled out of the driveway, she knew sometimes she spend to long going over things in her head, heck as a child her teachers always told her to get her head out of the clouds and pay attention.

She tried, oh yes she tried but the only thing going through her head as she drove through the streets was the knowledge that 13 families were now without there loved ones and there was nothing she could do to help them.

She turned on the radio and put on a CD that was in there, she wanted something to drown out the things running through her head.

She hoped whatever the FRG did would help the friends, families and others hurt by this tragedy, but she also knew this sure wouldn't be the last awful thing to happen.

She knew there would be many more tragedies on American soil and overseas to others all over the world in the years to come, but right now this was the tragedy she would think of and try to help those effected get through in some small way.

She just hoped that the wounds, as if their hearts were missing a piece left by the killings of their loved ones, faded fast for these people, because she knew depression set in fast and that hurt everyone.

Denise hoped the many families and the ones who had been killed had justice and had it soon for everyone's sake all over the nation.

She stopped and found a parking spot in front of the building where she knew Frank was working today, grabbed her purse and got out locking the doors and then set off into the building.

She knew also when she seen Claudia Joy she'd give her the biggest hug she could and hold her friend close to her, this massacre just showed people how things could change in seconds and you could lose someone you love in the blink of an eye.

She nodded her hello to a solider as he walked by her and then opened the doors and walked in, yes she'd hug both her husband and her best friend and tell them how much they both mean to her, then get on with thinking about the families missing a person and what the FRG could do for them.


End file.
